A film such as an optical film has been produced in prior art as an elongated long-length film from the viewpoint of achieving high productivity. However, since a film is thin in general, handleability is sometimes poor. Therefore, it has been proposed to form concavo-convex portions at an end section in the widthwise direction of a film for improving handleability of the film (Patent Literatures 1 and 2).